Engines may utilize recirculation of exhaust gas from an engine exhaust system to an engine intake system, a process referred to as exhaust gas recirculation (EGR), to reduce regulated emissions. In some examples, a group of one or more cylinders may have an exhaust manifold that is exclusively (and/or selectively) coupled to an intake passage of the engine such that the group of cylinders is dedicated, at least under some conditions, to generating exhaust for EGR. Such cylinders may be referred to as “donor cylinders.” Further, some EGR systems may include multiple valves to direct exhaust to an intake passage and/or an exhaust passage based on a desired amount of EGR.